Strangers in the Snow
by Cassandra Sita Terra
Summary: A rash of strange murders, Ryo gone missing, a new lovely stranger. After a fight with Sage, Ryo runs away into a snow storm. He is taken in by a mysterious man, who may be more then he seems. *SLASH* COMPLETED!! Part One of sequel is UP!
1. Chapter 1

Strangers in the Snow For Bella-chan!  
  
Chapter One  
  
The winter had been extremely cold that year. The snow fell unrelentingly, covering the city in over two feet. More then anyone had seen in years. But Ryo wasn't thinking about that now as he wandered the streets. He only wished that his heart could be as cold as the snow, that his mind was as still as the winter's night. He didn't think on where he was going, his feet moved and that was all that mattered. He had to get away, he wanted to forget, forget everything. All that he felt was an endless rage and the searing sting of betrayal.  
  
He hadn't even denied it this time, Ryo thought. No more beating around the bush, no more dodging or changing the question. I just asked and he looked at me and said 'yes'. Sage had come home late again and this time Ryo couldn't take it anymore. He was tired of the lies and the deceptions. He knew where Sage had been, he knew where he had been every other night he was out late too. Only by now it didn't matter who it was.  
  
Why? Why can't I be good enough for him? Why can't I be enough for him? Why does he have to go out? What's wrong with me? What don't I give him that he wants? Tears fell swiftly from his eyes and froze on the way down his cheeks. He didn't feel them. Ryo kept walking, never looking up, pulled by some unseen force. Why can't I give him up? Why can't I just walk away? Why can't I just fucking let go?! Because you love him. Damn my inner voice for speaking up at the wrong time. It is because you love him, still now and forever, no matter where he goes or who he's with or what he does to you, you can never let him go. The same way he can never let go of you.  
  
The snow was failing heavier and faster by the minute. He knew Seiji would be out looking for him. He knew how much Ryo hated the cold. His legs bumped into something, snapping Ryo back and making him look up. He was in a park. He had bumped into a sign. The snow was undisturbed and inviting. He was tempted to turn back, to return to Sage, but he couldn't. Not after what he had done this time. Ryo need time and space between them. Ryo took a deep, cold, breath and trudged off into the park, hoping to loose himself in its white depths and find some answers on his own.  
  
He hadn't gotten very far when a familiar voice shattered the silence. "RYO!" Oh, god, no. Please, no. Sage was there, running after him, slowly because he had to bound over the snow. But there he was running towards him. Ryo didn't think he only reacted. Ryo began to run as fast as he could away from him. Hoping by some miracle the snow would hide him and protect him from Sage. He couldn't face Seiji, not now, not so soon. And if by that miracle Ryo was asking for, the snow fell harder, covering up everything and hiding Ryo from Sage. Everything turned white.  
  
Casey stood by the park bench; two long stemmed red roses lay in the fallen snow. Two roses for the lovers he had lost. This had been the place that they had shared their first kiss, the place that they had first found each other. And now they were gone. Taken away by a cruel hard fate-time. Casey smiled sadly and pushed his dark red hair out of his face. Sometimes it really sucked to be immortal. He stood there in the snow and remembered it all; the good times and the bad.  
  
The snow muffled everything and even Casey's superior hearing didn't catch someone running in the snow. He was too lost in his own thoughts and hadn't expected anyone else to be out on a cold night like this. He didn't see or hear Ryo until he landed on top of Casey. Ryo collided with Casey and they both tumbled down in the snow, leg and arms entangled. Casey let out a started gasp and Ryo yelped in surprise.  
  
"I'm so-," Ryo started.  
  
"Are you okay?" Casey asked, always concerned about someone else.  
  
"I didn't see you. All this snow." Ryo's voice trailed off as he gestured with his hands to the falling snow. He looked around him. A flash of fear went through his eyes that Casey didn't miss.  
  
Casey offered a hand up and Ryo only hesitated for an instant before accepting it.  
  
"What wrong? Who are you running from?" Casey asked, worry in his voice.  
  
"What?" Ryo looked over his shoulder, no sign of Seiji, but he could be here at any second.  
  
"I asked you what was wrong. Who are you running from? Who's after you?"  
  
"Nothing, ah, no one. I just-," Ryo glanced up into Casey's dark emerald eyes and he felt he could tell him anything. "I just can't deal with him right now. I just needed to get away."  
  
"Lover?"  
  
"Uh, what? How did you know?" Ryo fidgeted with his gloves, nervous. He expected Sage to show up at any second and drag him back.  
  
"I can tell by the look in your eyes and the sound of your voice. If you want, I can help. I can take you away from him for awhile. Until you are ready to face him and talk to him."  
  
"How? You don't know Sage; he can find me anywhere. I don't know you."  
  
"My name is Casey, sorry. I-he's coming."  
  
"What?!" panic crept into Ryo's voice as he whirled around and looked fanatically off into the snow. "Where?"  
  
"There," Casey pointed off into the snow. Then Ryo heard Sage's voice muffled by the snow.  
  
"Ryo! Where are you! Come back, Ryo!" Even from the distance, Sage sounded distressed and a little pissed off.  
  
"He's tracking you by your foot prints. We need to leave if you don't want him to see you now," Casey whispered into Ryo ear.  
  
Ryo didn't even hesitate. "Yes, please."  
  
Casey smiled and nodded, but Ryo wasn't looking. He was watching Sage's figure get closer and closer. "Hurry! He's getting closer!" Ryo was getting desperate and he didn't know why.  
  
"Don't worry. Now, close your eyes and you have got to trust me, okay? Take a leap of faith."  
  
"Yes." Ryo closed his eye and instantly he felt as though he was floating and then the wind was in his ears, a howling that covered up everything.  
  
"Sleep, I promise nothing bad will happen to you. And when you wake up we can talk. Go to sleep now," Casey whispered and lulled Ryo to sleep.  
  
"RYO!" Sage screamed. He was sure Ryo was here. He looked down at the snow and the rapidly covering footsteps. There were two sets of prints. What have you gotten yourself into, Ryo? Baka, why did you run away? We could have talked it out.why do you get so damned emotional? Where did you go so fast and who are you with? How am I going to know that you are safe?  
  
Sage gave one last look at the footprints and was about to turn away, but he notice that the footprints stopped all of a sudden. They just stopped and disappeared out into nothing. That's odd. How did that happen? It couldn't have been the snow; it's falling fast but not that fast. What's going on here? Something isn't right. I better go talk to the guys.  
  
Sage began to run as fast as he could back to the house. Ryo was in trouble. He knew it. And he'd be damned if he didn't do something about it.  
  
"Wha ya talkin' about that Ryo's gone? How can he jus be gone?" Rowen asked when Sage got home.  
  
"You heard me the first time," Sage snapped, annoyed that Rowen wasn't taking Ryo's disappearance lightly.  
  
"But how can he just be gone, I mean, isn't there some logical explanation?" Kento asked.  
  
"Yeah, maybe the snow did cover up his tracks." Sai shut up at the glare Sage gave him.  
  
"Then how do you explain TWO tracks?! Come on guys, I wouldn't be telling you this if it wasn't important! Now be serious for once!"  
  
"Okay, why did Ryo "run away" in the first place. Can you tell us that, Seiji?" Rowen asked, glaring himself at Sage.  
  
"Don't start with me Rowen. That's my-,"  
  
"I know, I know. But now it is our business. You brought us into this. So, what did you do this time?"  
  
"Shut up, Rowen, I mean it," Sage warned.  
  
"Okay, you two, break it up," Kento said. "Right now, we don't know anything. He hasn't been gone even 24 hours. We'll wait until morning. Maybe he'll come back," Though I don't see why he does the way Sage treats him sometimes. "Until then, all we can do is wait. Agreed?" Kento looked between Sage and Rowen. Slowly they both nodded and stormed off to separate parts of the house-Sage to his room and Rowen to the living room.  
  
"God, those two." Kento trailed off.  
  
"I have to admit," Sai said, walking over and slipping his arms around Kento to comfort him,  
  
"Rowen is right. Sage isn't treating Ryo all that great lately and we would all like to know why."  
  
"Why he does it or why Ryo stays?"  
  
"Both. Give him a brake, Ken. As much as Sage can be a cold-hearted bastard toward Ryo sometimes, he still does love him. He's just worried."  
  
"Well he should show it a lot better."  
  
"I don't treat you like a cold-hearted bastard," Sai murmured into Kento's ear. He began to nibble on his ear lobe.  
  
"No, love. You don't, oh, god that feels so good you little tease," Kento sighed.  
  
"Always and forever," Sai smiled and gave a finial nibble to Kento's ear lobe. "Seriously, now. Do you think Ryo's in trouble? It is cold out and snowing."  
  
"As much as Ryo hates the cold, I think he can take care of himself for one night. What ever happened between him and Sage, Ryo needs to be by himself and cool off for a night."  
  
"I don't think Ryo is the only one who need to cool off. I honestly thought he was going to punch Rowen."  
  
"Yeah," Kento turned around and gave Sai a warm kiss. "Why don't we go to bed ourselves?"  
  
"Sound good." They trailed up to their room hand in hand, Sai blushing and looking sheepish when they passed the living room with Rowen in it. Rowen gave Sai a goofish grin back.  
  
At least someone is happy around here. Rowen turned back to the TV, the late night new was coming on, and since he had seen all the late night movies that were on, it seemed like the news was the only thing good on at the moment. He wasn't paying that much attention at first, lightly dozing in front of the TV, until he heard the words "breaking news-disappearances and dead bodies".  
  
"Uh?" Rowen sat up and listened intently.  
  
"Last night a couple found the dead body of a missing person, James Hanson. His body was found, half buried by the snow, in a park on the outskirts of town. Mr. Hanson had been reported missing last week. This has been the first found of the string of missing persons, and we all hope that they are alive. For more information on this and other related cases, check tomorrow's paper of log onto our web page at www.news4U.org and our links page. Thank you and good-night."  
  
That's odd, a big case and only the last minute report on it. Well, no one's using that blasted computer. Rowen lugged himself over to the computer the small study off the family room.  
  
He logged on and started to read numerous reports on the missing persons and the dead body of James Hanson. "Body found in park.HEY! That's the same park Ryo was in! Body found in the snow.frozen." he kept reading. "Hey, this is strange.the body was found with out any blood inside.gross.the coroner jokingly says it looks like the work of a vampire.humf.yeah right." Rowen yawned and stretched. "Okay, enough for me." He turned off the computer and quickly made it into bed before he fell asleep on the floor. I'll ask the guys tomorrow if they think we should look into it.Rowen thought before he fell asleep.  
  
In Sage's room, Sage stood by the window, looking out at the moon reflecting off the new snow. He couldn't sleep, his mind swarmed with images. The hurt on Ryo's face.it swam in front of Sage every second. Why did I do it? What possessed me? You like it.sneered his inner voice that was now more vocal then usual. No, no I don't and you can't tell me I do. Go ahead and keep lying to yourself and then tell me you don't like to feel that power. That power when he cowers under you, isn't that why you are always on top? Yes.but it isn't. I don't want to hurt him. I love him. Ha! You call that love? The snickering lasted until Sage managed to fall asleep after he took a few sleeping pills.  
  
Casey traced the contours of Ryo face, brushing some abstract stands of hair off his cheeks. He sat on the edge of the bed, a few candles making Ryo's skin glow gold. Ryo looked almost peaceful when he slept, Casey noticed. Maybe I can give him something, if only for a little while, I know I can help him.  
  
Casey silently got up and closed the door. He walked to his own room across the hall. He sat down in an over stuff armchair and up his feet up on the coffee table. On the table was the morning's paper. The headlines screamed in capital letters: Vampires Stalk the City!  
  
"If only they knew, what chaos would it bring. There is nothing they can do about it," Casey sighed. He got up and went over the mini fridge and pulled out a wine bottle. He took a long swig and closed his eyes as if in ecstasy. "Ah, delicious.type AB, how unusual. Female.in her prime, how nice of them." He looked back at the newspaper and smiled. "Looks like I'll just have to show them what they are dealing with." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
Ryo woke up feeling warm and safe, something he hadn't experienced in a long time. He was so tempted to turn over and fall back asleep, but something was bugging him. In the early morning haze of waking up he tired to remember where he was and how he had gotten there. He rolled over and slowly sat up. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he glanced about the room.  
  
The room was furnished with a style revival of the mid 1800s. There was a fireplace in the center of the far wall and next to it was a door, which Ryo assumed was the bathroom. A few chairs, small tables, a desk, the bed, a sofa, and an assortment of pictures were all that was in the room-nothing to give Ryo a clue on who his secret helper was. On the nightstand next to the bed was a note written in a flourish of elegant script:  
  
Good morning Ryo. I hope you rested peacefully. In the bathroom you will find some clothes that I hope will fit you. If not I'm afraid you will have to be naked until I finish washing your clothes. After your shower breakfast will be waiting for you. Then we can talk if you wish it. Until then.yours truly, Casey  
  
"Okay, so it wasn't a dream after all," Ryo said to himself. He rolled out of bed and padded over to the bathroom. Turing on the light revealed a lavish bathroom. A Jacuzzi was in the right corner; a bathtub with almost clichéd clawed feet was next to the door and then a shower stall next to the sink and toilet on the far wall right in front of him.  
  
Ryo opted for the shower stall and 15 minutes later he walked out of the bathroom toweling dry his black hair to find an assortment of clothes lying on the bed along with his own and a note: Thought you might like a choice, and maybe I thought you wouldn't want to wear your old clothes too. I hope the clothes fit you; I had to guess on your size. Some may be to big or to small. Enjoy! C.  
  
Ryo tried on them all and settled of a warn pair of jeans with the knees ripped and a black knit shirt with the sleeves cut open a few inches down his forearm and the neck in a small U shape with drawstring ties.  
  
He opened the door and looked both ways down the dimly lit hallway. To his left it seemed like a dead end, to his right it seemed to get brighter and he could hear noises and the smell of food cooking.  
  
Ryo shyly entered the kitchen, not know what to expect. Music was playing, but it wasn't Christmas music, thought it was American rock. The table was set for two with immaculate table settings. Perfectly ordered on the table, napkins folded without a crease, utensils placed just so, and the flowers in the tall vase was perfectly centered and arranged.  
  
Ryo could hear things simmering on the stove and could smell things baking in the oven. Coffee floated through the mix of breakfast smells and it drew Ryo in closer. He didn't know what to say. "Hi," seemed so damned impersonal and stupid. Luckily Casey turned around at that second.  
  
"Hi," Casey smiled. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine, ah, thanks," Ryo wasn't too sure on how to reply. He felt so ill at ease standing there and Casey seemed to sense his unease and offered him a cup of hot coffee and motioned for him to have a seat at the table.  
  
"Breakfast is almost done. I wasn't very sure on what you would like, so I make a bunch of stuff. The basics of the American breakfast-eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, muffins, cereal too if you want it. If you don't-,"  
  
"No, that's fine, really," Ryo assured him. He hated to feel like he was an inconvenience.  
  
"You are not an inconvenience, Ryo, remember that, okay?" Casey turned back to the stove.  
  
"Wha? Oh, yeah, I know. I'm just very flexible with foods. You have to be, where I live. Not everyone is as good of a cook as Sai."  
  
"Sai? He is a friend?" Casey asked without looking up. He started to empty the food out on to plates. He opened the oven and took out the muffins and place one on each plate. From the fridge he took out cantaloupe and grapefruit.  
  
"Yeah," Ryo looked up at Casey when he placed the food in front of him. "A very good friend of mine. We've known each other a long time."  
  
"That's good, now, tell me how it tastes."  
  
After breakfast, the dishes left for later, the two the sat down in the living room with mugs of coffee. They were quite for a while, not knowing how or when to start what was needed to be said.  
  
"How long?" Casey finally asked. He put down his mug on the coffee table and looked directly at Ryo.  
  
"How long what?" Ryo asked, unsure of what Casey meant, though deep down he knew.  
  
"How long has he been mistreating you?"  
  
Ryo looked in the dark abyss of his coffee, as if that would give him his answer. He didn't know how long, it almost seemed forever. Gradually it came about, a sharp word, angry words and then the enviable slap in the face. After that is was like a free for all. Ryo fought back at first, but it never got him anywhere. He quit. He never knew why; just one day all the fight left him. He took it that was the way Sage showed his affection. The violence soon came into their lovemaking, if you could call it that. Or maybe it had always been there. In Ryo's mind it had all meshed together.  
  
"I don't know," he finally said. "Forever, but it can't be, can it? I mean.it didn't seem like much at first.but then it kept going and he would never stop. He would say he was sorry, afterwards, and promise never to do it again." Ryo felt the tear forming in his eyes. He gripped the coffee mug harder.  
  
"Why do you put up with it?"  
  
Why do I? Why can't I just let go of him? "Because." Ryo's voice was horse, chocked up with inner kept emotions, it barley came out as a whisper, "I love him."  
  
"Why? What has he ever done for you that made you feel loved? Appreciated? Special?"  
  
"I don't know!" Ryo jerked his head up to look into Casey's eyes. Tears fell from his cheeks, but he didn't pay any attention to them. He slammed down the coffee mug on the table, spilling some of the coffee, and stood up abruptly. "It's a feeling that has never left me since the moment I first met him. No matter what he does or how much he has hurt me it will never go away, I know that now."  
  
Casey stood up to face him. It was good that Ryo was showing some strong emotions. He had kept them locked up for way to long. An out burst like this would do him good.  
  
"Okay, that was good. You really expressed yourself."  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" Ryo was completely taken back by Casey's statement.  
  
"Ryo, you hold everything in. You assume that everyone else is right or that you are the problem, but you're not. When you are angry or unhappy you don't do anything about it. You just take it and let it go. The only time you do show emotions are in outburst like this one. It isn't at all healthy, for you or anyone."  
  
"I-I don't, I."  
  
Casey cut Ryo off. "Oh, sure you say that you're happy or not, you ask other people how they are, you do a good deed, you smile and nod, and that makes it all okay, doesn't? Well it won't cut it anymore Ryo. Not now, not ever more because you can't go one and live like that. It won't get you anywhere. You'll loose yourself inside of you. You're lost. You don't know what you want, except," Casey motioned for him to sit down. "Except for Sage. Now, you know you love him, but you don't think he loves you. Now that is where you are wrong. He loves you, but not in your picture perfect way you have constructed inside of your head. Have you told him what you expect from him? Does he know how you feel when he goes out and sleeps around? No?  
  
"Has it ever occurred that he may not be able to that? Maybe Sage isn't the kind of person who can commit. What I'm saying is that you need to talk to him. Not out of anger, but in a nice civil way so that you two can understand each other. Does any of this make any sense at all?"  
  
"Kind of, it was a lot to take in all at once."  
  
"Sorry, I just had to say all that before I forgot it all."  
  
"Yeah, okay. So you say I need to talk to Sage without getting all emotional? I don't know if I can do that. I mean I try and talk to him, but my words get all jumbled and then.he just covers it all up with sex and then I forget the problem, for awhile. When I'm with him I know then that he loves me even though he never says it. It's in his eyes. But, does he give the same look to everyone? I guess I'm just a hopeless romantic, but I would die to hear him say that he loves me and only me. Just once. That's all."  
  
"Who wouldn't want to hear that from the people they love? It's a true wish, Ryo. But I can't give it to you, you have to find it for yourself. Only Sage can make your wish come true," Casey reached over and lightly brushed Ryo cheek. "I only wish I could." He quickly turned around and flopped down on the over stuffed chair across from Ryo. He picked up his cold coffee and drained it in one gulp.  
  
Ryo stared off at him, bewildered. He slowly sank to the sofa. He didn't know what to say after that. His cheek still burned with Casey's touch. He turned his eyes down to his hands in his lap.  
  
"So," Casey said as if nothing had happened. "Tell me about your friends, Sai, was it? What is he like? What do you like?"  
  
"Yes, but what about you? You cannot expect this to go only one way," Ryo said.  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
So they talked, Casey told Ryo everything, well, as much as Ryo needed to hear anyway. Casey didn't believe that telling Ryo he was a vampire was such a great idea. Maybe later, when Ryo trusts him, but not now. He told Ryo about the past, growing up in San Francisco, playing in a rock-band, finding love and then loosing it so quickly. And Ryo told Casey everything, except being a Ronin Warrior.  
  
When they finished talking if was late afternoon. They were both emotionally drained.  
  
"God, said Ryo, "I never thought talking would leave me so tired."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean," Casey replied. "Tell you want. Why don't you go take a nap and I'll go into town and pick up some food, I'm almost out."  
  
"How far away are we?"  
  
"A good hour, but in this snow, and hour and a half. So, you could have a long nap."  
  
"Are you sure, I could go with you."  
  
"No, it's okay. Just tell me what you'd like. If you get hungry while I'm gone, there are a few snacks around here."  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me?"  
  
"Well someone has too, it might as well be me. And because, because I like you, Ryo. You have something inside of you that I don't see very often."  
  
Ryo looked up into Casey's face, "What? What do you see? What do I have that makes me so special?" Inside, Casey could hear, Ryo wishing, Tell me I'm special, tell me you love me, tell me I'm not hopeless and useless. Tell me I'm worth something, anything at all.  
  
"My God, Ryo. What have you done to yourself to make you think that you aren't special? You have this power inside of you. You can do so much with it, if only you could see it for yourself."  
  
Does he mean the yoroi? How can he know about that? "Maybe, but I'm not so sure."  
  
"One day, then, you will be, I'm sure of it," Casey said and slipped out the door into the softly failing snow. Ryo heard the start of the car engine and saw a dark shadow of a car moving in the window. The house was silent. Something he was not used to hearing. There was always noise, Sai in the kitchen, Rowen watching TV.someone having sex upstairs.Seiji.  
  
Ryo shook his head, "No, I won't think about him," he said aloud. He headed back toward his room for a nap, but his curiosity got the better of him. Sure Casey had told him a lot about himself, growing up in California and stuff like that, but Ryo felt like he was holding back stuff from him.  
  
He peeped into the rooms, finding not much of interest until he found, what he assumed, was Casey's room. The room looked like it was out of the Italian Renaissance. A huge draped four-poster bed in a deep green, candles everywhere, rich colors and expensive furniture were everywhere.  
  
Ryo felt like a snoop, but he was so curious. He walked in to explore. The room was clean, orderly, something Sai would have killed for anyone one of them to do, only a few things neatly out of place. On the coffee table by the fireplace was an array of newspaper and clippings.  
  
On closer inspection, all the clippings were about the disappearances that had happened in the past month. Casey seemed to be the process of putting them into a scrapbook. Ryo sat down into an armchair and pulled the scrapbook into his lap. He flipped through it, going to the beginning.  
  
To his surprise, some of the articles dated back to the 1800's. Each one about strange deaths and disappearances.there were talks of devils and demons.vampires.in each articles.  
  
Strange.why would he have these? Ryo flipped through them absently, growing more and more tired with each passing minute. Finally, he could no longer keep his eyes open. He set the scrapbook down and stumbled down the hall to his room. He flopped down onto the bed and slipped into a deep slumber. ---------------------------  
  
"Hey sleepy head wake up."  
  
Ryo found himself being softly shaken awake. "Humph, go away Rowan," he mumbled under the covers.  
  
"Not quite, Ryo. Guess again," Casey said. He leaned over Ryo and gently nibbled on his ear, "But I guess I can let that slid."  
  
"What?" Ryo turned over to gaze up into Casey sharp green eyes.  
  
"I'm back, I've got food, if you still want it," Casey grinned.  
  
"Cas-oh, yeah. Food," Ryo resisted to touch his earlobe. He quickly moved out from under Casey, "Ah, thanks. For the food and all."  
  
"Hey, no problem. Always willing to help," Casey gave Ryo a bright smile. "Anytime."  
  
Ryo blushed but choose not to comment. "So, what did you get?"  
  
"Oh, lots of stuff.you can take you pick."  
  
"Great.I'm starving."  
  
"Really? Good, because I tend to over cook and there is always to much leftovers."  
  
"That's fine, nothing wrong with leftovers."  
  
"Well, why don't we go down to the kitchen and see what goodies I got you?"  
  
Ryo, feeling silly, but then very hungry too, practically flew down the hall. By the time Casey arrived, Ryo had emptied all of the bags, scattering the contents all around the kitchen.  
  
"Don't forget to put the stuff away," Casey smiled.  
  
"Yeah, no problem."  
  
They settled on coffee cake, eggs, bacon, orange juice, and coffee.  
  
Sage came down the stairs and headed straight for the kitchen. Rowen, Sai, and Kento sat around the table talking in hushed voices. They stopped when they heard Sage come it.  
  
"He's not back." they didn't say anything, "Dammit."  
  
"It's still early." Sai tried to sound hopeful, but his voice left him when Sage gave him a death glare.  
  
"Don't take it out on Sai," Kento said sternly. "He didn't do anything."  
  
"Don't start with me, Kento. I'm not in the mood."  
  
"And we are not going to pick up the pieces you've made of Ryo. If you killed your relationship with him, let it go. You weren't any good for him," Rowen said quietly.  
  
Sage fumed. "How dare you talk to me like that Rowen. You know nothing of our relationship," Sage gave him a sly smile, as if he knew something and Rowen didn't. "But you'd like to, wouldn't you?"  
  
Rowen jerked his head up to stare at him, in utter shock. How could he know?  
  
"Don't think I don't know. They way you look at us, the way you look at me. You want me as much as Ryo wants me. Do you care to deny this?"  
  
Sai and Kento stayed out of their way. Sai had thought this was the case with Rowen.  
  
Rowen laughed, "You can believe anything you want to. Go ahead, and boost up that lost moral you have. Your ego must have really dropped when Ryo left you. I hope he leaves you for good. He deserves so much better then a heartless, cold bastard such as yourself."  
  
Inside Rowen was shaken. He had been so careful not to show anything. He hated himself for wanting Sage. His appeal was hard to miss, a lone siren, and he knew it. Sage used this knowledge to get what he wanted. He took Ryo first and Ryo gave in because who wouldn't want to be loved by him? But Rowen had seen what Sage had turned Ryo into. He wouldn't give in.  
  
Sage leaped across the room, grabbing Rowen and smashing him into the ground with him momentum. His fist swung and smacked into Rowen's face. He was in raged, screaming at Rowen.  
  
Almost instantly Kento and Sai were there, pulling Sage off of him. Kento could hold him and Sai gently picked Rowen off the floor, talking him to the bathroom to get bandages. He took ice out of the freezer and a few towels as he went.  
  
"That's great Sage, real good. Keep this up and you won't have anyone left. I've had it up to here with your antics. Who are you to do what you please with everyone's hearts? Now sit down and shut the fuck up," Kento shoved him into a chair.  
  
Sage sat, one arm on the table, supporting him head. Kento went into the living room and quickly came back with a bunch of newspaper clippings. He threw them on the table in front of Sage. "What?"  
  
"Just read them," Kento said, exasperated. He went and got another cup of coffee.  
  
A few minutes passed and then Sage looked up, "The Dynasty?"  
  
"Maybe, but I don't think so. This is another supernatural power at work here."  
  
"And you think this is connected with Ryo missing?"  
  
"Yes, most the missing people were found in the park where you saw Ryo."  
  
"He is NOT dead. I would know it he was."  
  
"I didn't say anything, did I? We need to go to the park. All of us, but make one more move at Rowen and you'll be the one on the ground with a broken jaw."  
  
"I did not break his jaw," Sage said.  
  
Kento chose not to comment. "Well go when Rowen is ready."  
  
"You have to try. But look, now isn't the time. We need to find Ryo."  
  
----------------------------------------- "I hate him," Rowan cried.  
  
"I know dear," Sai whispered, trying to sooth him, rubbing small circles on his back, and holding him close.  
  
"But-but I-lo-love him," Rowen began to hic-up and cry at the same time.  
  
"I know, love."  
  
"Buy why? Why? Why?"  
  
"You cannot choose your love, sometimes love chooses for you."  
  
"But what am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Honestly, I don't know what to tell you. I've had this same conversation with Ryo at least five times before."  
  
"How could Ryo keep going back to him, after all that he has done?"  
  
"We figured that that was just the way he is. He won't change, he can't change. You have to look past that and love what you see then."  
  
"Look past? There isn't anything past that."  
  
"Ah, but there is. You may not SEE it, but a part of you does. And this does explain why you two are always at each other's throats.."  
  
Rowan gave out a short laugh. He wiped his eyes of tears. "Please don't tell anyone about this?"  
  
"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. But this can't go on forever. You've got to tell him or this will consume you."  
  
"I know.I just.I just don't know how. How to tell him or how he will take it. He doesn't like me, he hates me."  
  
"Oh, there is where you are so wrong, Ro-chan. He wouldn't pick a fight with just anybody, now would he?"  
  
"You can't be serious."  
  
"Next time watch him a bit more when you are sparing words with him, then you might see how he looks at you. See, I think he's proud at you for standing up to him every time. And that makes him respect you. And if he respects you.then.."  
  
"Maybe," Rowan sighed.  
  
"Feel any better?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"Good, now we've got to go out there and find Ryo!" Sai jumped up and was almost out the door before Rowan caught him.  
  
"And Sai?"  
  
"Yep?"  
  
"Thanks, you're really good with the whole pick me up stuff."  
  
"Don't I know it?" Sai laughed. "Take your time," he waved him away as he headed back to the kitchen.  
  
Rowan shut the door and leaned against it. He glanced at himself in the mirror and was startled to see how dreadful he looked. Lack of sleep and all the tension was not doing him any good. Putting the ice against the sprouting bruise, he sat down on the floor to think. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
At the end of the day, they were no closer to finding the whereabouts of Ryo then they were the day before. The tracks, as Sage had said, had simply stopped and never started again. But there were definitely two sets of tracks.  
  
They thought about taking this to the police but in the end decided it wouldn't do them any good. Sage tried to use his Armor to find any hints or Ryo position, but got nothing for his efforts. After a half an hour he gave up with a quick shrugs.  
  
"Well," Kento sighed after they spent the better part of day searching for any clues, "we're going nowhere. Why don't we take shifts looking for him?"  
  
"How do we even know that who ever took him will return here?" Sage said, with a sharp edge.  
  
Kento gave him a glare and Sage returned it. "We don't. But it's been the only lead we have so far."  
  
Sage left out a frustrated sigh and brutally kicked at a snow bank. "Fine, there isn't anything here, can we go now?" Without looking to see if they were following, Sage turned and headed back to the car.  
  
"Boy, he's not making this any easier," Sai noted.  
  
Rowan let out a small humph. "He doesn't like anything to be easy, why should this be?"  
  
"Come on, before he breaks into the car, hotwires it, and leaves us here," Kento said.  
  
"Breaks into it? I'm hoping he doesn't break it." Rowan said.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
The days pasted quickly for Ryo, Casey was the perfect host and perfect confidant. Never pressuring him to stay or forcing him to leave. It always up to him to decide what they did or didn't do together. Ryo spent much of this newfound freedom staring out the window at the falling snow or reading on of the many books Casey had on hand. The ice was breaking and they soon found themselves talking to each other for hours about every subject imaginable; from movies and books to love and philosophy.  
  
Ryo opened up to Casey, something he hadn't really ever done to anyone, not even Sai (and especially not Seiji). And Casey opened up too him. They spent the nights talking by the fire, laying face to face at first, and then by some unspoken consent, Ryo moved into Casey's embrace, sitting against him, wrapped in his arms. But it never went beyond this, not until one night.  
  
It had been four days since Ryo had left Sage, and it seemed to him it had been another world, another life. One he was a little afraid to go back to. This night as they watched the crackling flames together, they did not speak. They simply were together and that was all that mattered. Ryo relaxed into Casey's arms, content. And Casey held him, arms wrapped around his middle.  
  
Then Ryo spoke, quietly, so as not to break the silence. "Why are you doing this? What are you doing to me?"  
  
"Because," Casey said softly, "I'm falling in love with you."  
  
Ryo jerked his head up to look into Casey's eyes. "Me?"  
  
"Yes, you. Who else is here?" A hand came up to stroke Ryo's hair.  
  
"But-but why?"  
  
"Why else does anyone fall in love with someone? They like the person you are. I can see inside your soul and I am drawn to that flame inside of you." Casey's other hand slid up to rest over Ryo's heart. "And I don't think I'll ever get enough of it," Casey whispered. His head tilted down and his mouth brushed Ryo's lips. Ryo stayed still, but he also didn't push Casey away.  
  
Casey took that as a sign of rejection. "I'm sorry-," he started to say but Ryo's hand flew to his mouth to silence him.  
  
"No, it's okay. I was shocked, that's all," Ryo said softly.  
  
"Then, you didn't mind?"  
  
"No, I don't mind at all."  
  
"And if I kissed you again?"  
  
"I wouldn't mind at all," he said shyly. "I'd like it."  
  
"Good, because I plan on doing it again," Casey murmured before he closed his lips once again on Ryo's soft ones.  
  
Ryo's neck arched upwards, opening his mouth to Casey. Casey's hands roamed the planes of Ryo's torso, clutching and stroking his body with a need he had not realized was so strong.  
  
"Ryo," Casey panted has he pulled away from Ryo, "Ryo," he tried again, "I won't be able to stop if we keep going on." he faded off when Ryo pulled his face down to meet his.  
  
Ryo looked his square in the eyes, "I don't want to you to stop." He wiggled around until he was facing Casey, his legs wrapped around Casey's hips snuggly. His arms came to interlock behind Casey's neck, pulling Casey towards him. "Ever," he said shortly before he kissed him.  
  
Casey gave himself up to the kiss. He let his fire pass on until it was caught by Ryo's. Together they let themselves be consumed by their flames of desire.  
  
Soon Casey was pushing them to the floor. No longer content to just fleeting touches and kisses. He quickly stripped Ryo of his shirt, and sat back, straddling Ryo's hips, to admire the work that was in front of him. "God," he whispered. "You are beyond words Ryo, for your beauty is.magical." And with that Casey's mouth found a hard dark pink nipple and began to suck with abandon.  
  
Ryo let out a strangled cry as his whole body arched from Casey's touch. He couldn't stop the moans the issued from his own lips. And Casey's own were more then encouraging. He moved from one side to another and then his lips moved up to his neck. His tongue was ghosting over his throat. His teeth nipping here and there, just causing a bit of pain, but it turned Ryo on to Casey's glee.  
  
Through his cloud of lust, Casey realized that Ryo's hips were moving a bit too fast. He was so close already. The time for teasing was over, Ryo needed a release and he needed it soon. He let his hands slip down Ryo's body and smoothly pulled off Ryo's drawstring pants.  
  
Ryo felt the cool rush of air on his heated flesh and then it was gone in the warmth of Casey's mouth. His hips thrust upwards, needing to be deeper. Casey took him all easily.  
  
Ryo cried out, his hands flew to be entwined in Casey's red hair. His hips moved with a frantic pace that Casey only encouraged. "God.ooohhh, god," Ryo moaned, his eyes clasped tightly shut. They snapped open a few mere seconds later as his climax hit him.  
  
Ryo's mouth opened in a silent scream; his throat worked, but no sound came out. He lay limp on the floor and his mind tried to start working again.  
  
"Feel better?" Casey asked as he leaned over him, his long red hair dangling over Ryo face.  
  
"Hmmmm," was the only response Ryo could muster.  
  
"I thought as much." Their tongues mixed languidly and Ryo could taste himself in Casey's next kiss. Ryo arms found strength again and moved up to start an undress him. Casey helped him and they both let out a gasp of pleasure when their bare skin touched for the first time.  
  
"I didn't want to rush this." Casey began as Ryo went to work on Casey's chest with his mouth. "But.uhhhhhh, gods Ryo." Ryo's mouth was clamped onto Casey's nipple and his hands were moving all over his body, going lower and lower. Casey bit back a cry and Ryo's hands found his cock.  
  
Casey moaned deep in his throat as Ryo slowly started to stroke it. He arched up into that warm hand, wanting so much more of it, begging Ryo to go faster. But Ryo refused to faster, he had another idea in mind. His lips began their downward journey, but Casey's hand slipped under his chin and halted him. Ryo looked up, afraid that he had done something wrong.  
  
"No, you haven't. I merely wanted to move to someplace more comfortable." Before Ryo could form a reply, Casey had him scooped up into his arms. Ryo felt weightless for a few seconds, and that was all it took before he felt the softness of a bed on his back.  
  
Casey propped himself over Ryo's lean form. He slowly ran his fingers over Ryo's face. "Let me make love to you." He whispered.  
  
"Yesss." Ryo replied.  
  
Their love making was slow but heated. Ryo couldn't remember the last time he had felt so loved and consumed. Through his cloudy mind he felt Casey's lips on his throat again. But this time he did not just lightly bite. He felt teeth pierce his skin. Ryo let out a strangled cry as a new wave of pleasure, stronger then he had ever felt, hit him and run violently down his body. Together they both came, arching back on one another.  
  
What seems as though hours later, Ryo could not be sure, he awoke from his passion spent sleep. "You awake?" came Casey's muffled voice.  
  
"Hum."  
  
Casey turned Ryo around so they were facing each other in the dark. From the dim light Ryo could see the glassy like reflection of Casey's eyes. He felt Casey's hand caress his face and then Casey pulling him closer, enveloping him with his arms. "I love you, Ryo." Casey said quietly. "I love you."  
  
And in the darkness, Ryo didn't not know what to say.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Sage spent every waking minute looking for Ryo. He drove around town, walked the streets, over and over again. To the rest of the household it appeared that he hardly slept and ate even less. Sage let determination drive him. His only thought was to find Ryo. The news reports only helped to fuel is worries that some vile bloodsucking creature had found Ryo. When he was home his fuse was sharp, which left everyone to leave him a 10 foot radius, if not more.  
  
It was coming up to day 5 and Sage had nothing to show but dark circles under his eyes from constant fatigue. He sat almost slumped over his steering wheel in a grocery store when someone caught his eye. His gut instinct told him something was just NOT right with this guy. It might have been winter but he was just too pale. He didn't move right, to fluidly to be human no matter how much training you had.  
  
He watched a red haired man walk over to a black Mustang, open it and place the groceries in side and pull out his cell phone. Sage rolled down his window to hear what he was saying.  
  
"Hello?" He was an American.maybe, there were more then just an American accent there, Sage couldn't tell what else.  
  
"Hey, yeah, I was just about to come back home. I should be there in half an hour."  
  
A slight pause. Sage couldn't hear who was talking on the other end. He wished he was closer.  
  
"What, miss me already?" A short laugh. "Don't worry. Yeah. I'll see you soon, Ryo."  
  
Ryo.  
  
Sage's eyes widened. Every alarm he had was going off inside his head. He had to control himself, he was shaking so much. He slammed his Jeep into gear, and tailed the black Mustang out of the parking lot. He let a few cars go ahead of him and then followed. He was on high alert. Please, he thought, please let Ryo be ok. Please.  
  
The black Mustang drove out of the city and after a few miles they were the only two cars on the road. Sage knew he must know that he was following him by now, but Sage still kept his distance.  
  
The car pulled up to a Victorian mansion. Sage parked his jeep along the side of the road and got out. A light snow began to fall be he could still see clearly. A figure was coming around the side of the house, a figure that Sage would recognize anywhere. Ryo almost ran up to meet the red head. They embraced and when their lips met, Sage saw red.  
  
The headed back around the side of the house, arms around each other. Sage shot out of his car and was running like he'd never ran before. He was there in a few seconds, and rounding the house and there.  
  
They were standing in the snow, kissing. Sage didn't think, he just reacted. Later he remembered that he felt he was out of his body looking back, and that everything had gone into slow motion.  
  
"Get your FUCKING had off of him, asshole!" Sage grabbed the red-head's arm, yanking them apart. His fist pulled back and slammed into the side of his face with a satisfying smack. The red-head hit the ground, sending the groceries flying.  
  
"SAGE!" Ryo's voice was shrill in the cold air. "NO!" But Ryo moved to slow to stop him.  
  
After recovering from the shock of being hit, Casey looked up at Sage with inferno glare that would have stopped even the most bravest man. But Sage was in his own blind rage and he saw nothing.  
  
Casey spat out the blood in his mouth and wiped his lips on the back on his hand. He let out a deep growl. In a split second he was up and had Sage pinned against a tree. Casey's face was contorted into an ugly sneer. His teeth were pulled back and Sage could see.fangs. And his eyes.they glowed red.  
  
"Listen you selfish prick," Casey hissed. "NO ONE hits me."  
  
"Casey, please, don't hurt-," Ryo said gently.  
  
Casey swiveled his head around, and in his anger, had forgot the way he looked. "Why not?!"  
  
"Oh.gods!" Ryo pulled back. "What." Ryo shock his head.  
  
"Ryo, I'm.I was going to tell you." Casey instantly calmed down. He released Sage and turned to completely face Ryo. "Ryo, I'd never harm you, I swear."  
  
"Don't listen to him Ryo," Sage said sternly. "He's a vampire. It's all over the news. Multiple killings, bodies horribly mutilated and drained of blood. You saw him!"  
  
Ryo looked between the two, torn, not knowing which to listen to.  
  
"Casey, please. It's not me. I didn't do it. I swear to you. I haven't killed anyone here."  
  
"So it's true? You are a-a vampire?" Ryo gasped. His hand flew to his neck where he had felt Casey bite him. "Last night.you bit me. After all we talked about, you LIED to me?! You USED ME?!" Ryo's voice rose in pitch.  
  
"Ryo, no! It wasn't like that! I'd didn't want to frighten you.I was going to tell you. And I got so caught up that I lost some of my control. Please, Ryo. You know that I'm not lying to you now."  
  
"I-I." Ryo stammered.  
  
"Ryo, listen to me. He's a monster. He's only using you. Come over here." Sage said firmly.  
  
Ryo was frozen in his spot. He didn't know who to turn to. All he could do was to stare at them. His heart slowly began to crumble once more.  
  
And the snow continued to fall. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
They say winter is a unforgiving season. Ryo never understood just what they meant until that moment when he stood, torn between two people. To him, any decision would be the same. He could not choose, except to choose to leave. "I can't," he whispered. The snow kissed his slips as he spoke, a mockery of a kiss. He took a few steps back, head down, arms close to himself. "I can't," he repeated, voice stronger.  
  
The wind swept around them, fierce in strength but it howled a sad tune. "Ryo." Casey's voice floated on the wind and then disappeared as if it was never there. His voice matched the sadness in the wind. "Go."  
  
"What?" both Sage and Ryo gasped.  
  
"Go. Take one of my cars and just go."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes," there were tears on Casey's face that were threatening to freeze.  
  
Ryo looked once more between the two men he loved, and fled. The wind seemed to follow him until he was safe inside a car. He found the keys sitting on the dashboard, and thrust them into the ignition, hands shaking. He pulled out of the driveway and gave a glance back to the house. The house was enveloped in a flurry of snow, he couldn't see even the outline.  
  
"SAGE!!" he screamed. Where was he? Casey would let him go, right? He hadn't even thought about that. Once Casey had told him to leave, that was all he had on his mind.  
  
He could barely hear himself over the roar of the wind, it surrounded the house. How can I drive in this? He looked back at the road, it was clear. What? How can that be?  
  
The wind picked up and in it Ryo could almost hear a voice. "Go, Ryo. Go!" Ryo decided that Sage could take care of himself and drove off on the open road.  
  
Sage almost couldn't see in the whirlwind of snow. "RYO!!"  
  
Suddenly the wind was silent and the snow cleared enough for Sage to see Casey standing a few feet away from him. But outside the circle the wind still whipped the snow into a dizzying frenzy.  
  
"What ARE you?" Sage screamed at Casey.  
  
Casey was silent, as if he was thinking too of what he was.  
  
"Screw you, pal," Sage stormed off towards what he thought was the way to his car.  
  
"I wouldn't," Casey said quietly.  
  
As Sage got closer to the moving wall of snow, the wind picked up. Stubbornly he moved forward. Then, suddenly, the wind hit him full force, picking him up and slamming him into the ground.  
  
"I warned you."  
  
Sage growled in frustration and stared to pick himself up, only to smashed back into the snow by Casey. He took up Sage wrist and pinned them above his head. And for the life of him, Sage could not get them out of his grip. He tried to squirm his way out from under him, but Casey was unmovable.  
  
Casey backhanded Sage across the mouth, sending Sage's world spinning for a few seconds. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just tear you apart right now, asshole." Casey screamed. "What the fuck is wrong with you? How can you say you LOVE him, when you treat him like SHIT! Like he's your goddamn property?! Do you know what you've done to him?! Do you know what kind of psychological shit you've done to his head?! DO YOU?!"  
  
Sage stared up at him with his cool calm stare. "He loves me."  
  
"You can't use that as an excuse!" Casey was fighting down the urge to just start ripping and beating Sage to death. Was nothing going to get through to him? "How can you look at yourself when you know you use the fact that he loves you unconditionally to abuse him?"  
  
"He doesn't complain."  
  
Casey let go and smacked Sage across the face, making his nose bleed. "Bullshit, when Sage had turned his head to look up at Casey once again. "He doesn't complain because he's afraid of you. For good reason. You beat him when he doesn't please you. Is Ryo just you own personal sex toy?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"WHY NOT?! What kind of-my GOD! Jesus. How can you even SAY that? No person deserves to be someone's play thing! What possesses you Date Seiji?"  
  
Sage refused to say anything else.  
  
"I was hoping I wasn't going to have to do this, but you've left me no other options. If I can't get through to you this way, well, there really isn't any other way."  
  
"Beating me won't make you any different then me, if your so logic dictates."  
  
"I'm not going to beat you Sage. Oh, no. I've got something much worse in store for you. Do you know what is stored in blood, Sage?"  
  
"Oxygen."  
  
"Far more then that. Memories. I can transfer my memories into your brain. I have Ryo's memories, his thoughts, his feelings inside me. They are very much apart of me now."  
  
Sage growled again at the reference Casey made of biting Ryo. He made one more attempt to be free to Casey. It did him no good, Casey was solid as stone above him.  
  
"Tut tut tut, you're not going anywhere. Like it or not, I'm going to GIVE you Ryo's memories. So you can see, so you can FEEL what you've done to him. You are going to FEEL every slap, every punch, every harsh word you have EVER said to him. And you will KNOW what it feels like to be abused, hurt, torn apart from the inside out by the one you love."  
  
"I won't drink."  
  
"No? I think I can make you BEG for it."  
  
"Never."  
  
"We'll see." Casey took Sage's face in his free hand. His eyes bore into Sage's. Sage felt something digging into his mind. It picked away at his restraints, as much as he tried to hold on to himself, he felt like he was slipping. It almost felt like he was in a dreamlike state, only he could feel everything around him. In the back of his mind, he could hear a little voice trying to tell him something, but he couldn't hear the words.  
  
Once Casey had Sage under his thrall, he let his hands wander over Sage's body. His hands slid down and started to rub Sage's crotch through his blue jeans. Sage let out a slow moan, thrusting his hips up to meet those hands.  
  
Ryo leaned over and purred seductively into Sage's ear, "Perfect." He unzipped Sage's jeans, slipping one hand into it, stroking his cock with a painful slowness.  
  
Sage groans, trying to get more friction. "More." he whispers.  
  
"What was that?" Casey whispered into his ear, almost stopping his strokes.  
  
"More."  
  
"Not until you say the magic word."  
  
"Nnnnnnhhhhh.please!"  
  
"Excellent." Casey started stroking faster. He took his free hand up to his mouth and cut his own wrist with his teeth and brought the wrist down to Sage's open mouth. "Drink."  
  
And Sage did. The moment the blood touched his lips he was bombarded with images, thoughts, and feelings. It was an sensory overload. He came with a scream, tearing his mouth away from Casey's lips, letting the blood smear all over his face. His mind, not able to take the magnitude of information, shut down, reeling Sage into unconsciousness.  
  
Casey took his hand out of Sage's jean and whipped his hand off in the snow with disgust. He re-zipped Sage and stood. "I'm sorry it had to be like this, but you left me no other way. When you awake, go home. And never, ever come back."  
  
Casey turned around and the wind and snow parted for him.  
  
Lying in the snow, Sage dreamed. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this is so long in coming guys. And another sorry for this being so short. We'll get to Sage's dream soon. I'm getting hung up on that part.. This goes a little into Casey's past.well.let's just say his past comes back.yeah. Please bear with me! Thank you so much for all your reviews and support! That goes double for Jess and Zorra and Val! You guys have really helped me! Lots of love and enjoy!  
  
Cassandra  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Ryo drove without any sense of direction. His mind swam with thoughts, emotions, and images. It never ends, does it? He asked himself. Ryo didn't know where he was headed, but apparently his subconscious did. Ryo pulled slowly into the snow cover parking lot of the park. Almost hesitantly he stepped out of the car. The new snow made him think that the past few days had been just a dream. It was just as pristine as it had been that long ago day he had run away from Sage.  
  
Ryo trudged through the knee deep snow. He was so tired. All he wanted was to sink down and go to sleep. He didn't get very far before he heard it: a cackling laughter in the wind.  
  
"Who's there?" Ryo called, frightened.  
  
"Are you lost my pretty little lamb?"  
  
Ryo turned around franticly. The hair on the back of his neck was standing up. "Show yourself!"  
  
There was a ear piercing screech and a ghostly figure swooped down from the trees, landing a few feet away from Ryo in a crouch. The creature's skin was almost as white as the snow, except it had a gray tinge to it. The long black hair was matted and stringy, but its eyes where what caught Ryo. They burned an feral light red.  
  
Oh shit! Ryo thought.  
  
"Such a pretty lost lamb.you look soooo tasty!" The creature rose to stand before him. Its hands were like claws, nails long and sharp.  
  
Fear washed over Ryo, it blinded him, keeping him from making a move to get away.  
  
"I can smell him on you. You've been with him, haven't you?"  
  
"Wha..? Who.?" Ryo's feet remembered to move and he slowly shuffled backward.  
  
"HE'S MINE! MINE!!" it howled.  
  
Ryo turned and fled. He didn't get far, the snow was too deep to make any decent escape. The creature slammed into him from behind, stuffing Ryo face down into the snow and smothering him.  
  
Ryo flailed around, trying to get it off his back. He couldn't see, couldn't breathe. Then he was pulled up and tossed like a rag doll onto his back. The force on the impact knocked the wind out of him and made his vision sway.  
  
Then the creature was on him again. Its nail scraped over his cheeks, not hard enough to draw blood, but it left white marks. "Who are you?" Ryo gasped.  
  
The creature drew back from Ryo, sitting up fully over him. "Now," it hissed, "You will tell me what I want to know."  
  
"I-." Ryo stammered. It held up its pointer finger for Ryo to see. Ryo's eyes widened, "No." The hand moved faster then Ryo's eyes could follow. Suddenly he felt a gash on the side of his face.  
  
"Hmmmm, you smell so sweet." To Ryo's horror, he felt a wet tongue begin to lap at the blood on his cheek. "Yesssss, you taste even better. You've tainted him.I can taste him in you.my child. My child. My child. My child.." Ryo felt sharp nails dig into the skin on his neck, lifting his head up off the snow. Then they twisted, exposing the right side of his throat to the creature.  
  
"I'm so hungry.he hurt me.my child. MY child. He belongs with meeeeee." It let out a sharp screech to the cold air, fangs bared. Ryo gave one last fruitless struggle before he felt the fangs pierce his skin.  
  
It was not like Casey's touch which gave pleasure.  
  
It was a violation.  
  
They burned bright hot. Pain and Pain and Pain and Humiliation. Ryo cried out and tears swelled in his eyes. "Please," he sobbed, "Stop." It hurts, oh god it hurts.stopstopstopstop..  
  
After what felt like an eternity, it pulled back and released him. Ryo lay boneless on the snow. His breath came out in sharp gasps and his eyes were wild.  
  
The creature began to change in front of Ryo. It was becoming.more human. The skin lost the gray hue and turned into a pale parlor. The hair straightened and took on a light shine. The eyes lost the red and turned a sharp and amazing blue. It was most definitely a he.  
  
"Oh god I needed that," he looked over his hands admiringly. "I'm back." He smiled and it sent shivers of fear down Ryo's spine. His eyes were clear now as they looked deep into Ryo's. He looked at Ryo with amused and predatory interest.  
  
"Who.who ARE you?" Ryo whispered.  
  
He thought for a second, as if he had to remember. "Julian.I think I was called Julian. Yes. I'm Julian. Casey's sire."  
  
Ryo's eye widened. In their heart opening talks, Casey had mentioned a Julian. Julian had become insanely jealous and had beaten, raped and embraced Casey all at once. When Casey had tired to leave or run away from him, Julian always managed to find him and take him back, either willingly or unwillingly.  
  
"Yes, he's talked about me. How touching. What did he tell you? That I beat him? That I raped him? Did he tell you he didn't deserve it? That I am heartless?" Julian leaned in so he was almost kissing Ryo. "He's right, you know. But I did all that out of love. That is NOTHING compared to what I'm going to do to you, little slut."  
  
Julian backhanded him across the face.  
  
Panic came into Ryo's eye. He tired to shake his head, but he found that he was too tired to move. He could only mildly struggle when Julian closed the space between them and gave him a kiss.  
  
"Now.where shall we start?" 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Sage felt like he was floating on the back of ocean waves. He didn't have any since of "self", he just was. It took him a long time to realize what he was seeing. First he thought it was some strange movie.but then he recognized the people in it to be himself, Ryo, Cye, Rowen, and Kento. What's going on? He wondered. Is this some out of body experience? I haven't died, at least, I don't think I have. I would remember that, wouldn't I?  
  
Suddenly the world came rushing up to him. His vision skewed and his perspective changed to that of Ryo's. Emotions, thoughts, bombarded him unbiddenly. Love, lust, anger, betrayal, sadness, hurt, fear, desire, confusion. Why does he do this? What did I do? What's wrong with me? Is he just using me? Why do I let him? Does he love me? He does, but he can't show it...  
  
Sage/Ryo heard the door shut. Ryo turned around and Sage saw himself standing in the doorway, drunk. Sage heard Ryo ask where he had been. He heard himself reply in a angry drunken voice. Then Ryo hit right to the point, "You slept with someone."  
  
"Hn. Why do you care?"  
  
"WHY do I CARE?!"  
  
"It's of no concern to you Ryo."  
  
"BASTARD!" Ryo caught Sage off guard, smacking him across the face and making him stumbled back. The next blow was blocked, even if Sage was drunk, he beat out Ryo who was too emotional to attack properly.  
  
Ryo was furious. Sage could feel it course though him. Ryo was drawing the line. Sage could hear him repeat over and over, "This is it. I'm not taking any more of his shit." But what Sage also felt was unbearable sadness, unbearable pain. He felt like his heart was being ripped apart. It hurt, so much more then anything that Sage had ever felt. Physical pain he could deal with, but not this.this was just. I did this to him.I caused this.It's my fault. Sage thought.  
  
The world blurred around him and started to rush backwards. And Sage relived every fight Ryo and he had. Only this time it was from Ryo's point of view and he got the distinct pleasure of feeling how Ryo felt.  
  
It finally came down to their first fight. It was near the beginning of their relationship, a few months was all. They were still testing the boundaries of their relationship. Ryo was still being a bit shy, but then trying to see what he could get away with. Sage was becoming more and more dominate, and more possessive.  
  
One night as they were in bed together Ryo decided to try and challenge Sage's claim on him. He managed to get on top of Sage and started to kiss him. Sage allowed it until he felt Ryo start to go lower.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sage had said.  
  
Sage watched this through Ryo's eyes and wanted for the life of him to close his eyes and not see what he knew he was about to do.  
  
"I thought I could-," Ryo had begun.  
  
"No." it was a cold tone.  
  
"But Seiji you always get to be on top."  
  
"Are you questioning me?"  
  
"No, it's just that-."  
  
Ryo found himself on his back with a very angry Seiji on top of him.  
  
"Seiji.." Ryo began.  
  
SLAP. Sage's hand smacked Ryo across the face, snapping his head to the side.  
  
There was no word to describe the utter feeling of betrayal and shock that Ryo felt. And so Sage felt it also. He wanted to recoil, to somehow pull back and huddle into a small dark corner and never ever come out. But he could not. He could only watch and feel the events that had pasted.  
  
Ryo lay on the bed, mouth open in a state of shock. Neither he nor Sage moved for a few moments. Both seemed to be unsure what to do afterwards.  
  
"Ryo.I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."  
  
"Ha.hai, it's ok." Ryo said, so unsure of what to say. He was scared. Deep down he began to fear the Seiji that would appear again and again. Each time with greater magnitude of anger and violence. But his love for Sage would never diminish. It was a constant battle, fear and love. One that would never be won.  
  
Then Sage was taken back into the dark void of nothing but emotions. His thoughts, his emotions, or Ryo's? It didn't matter, they merged and mixed together, a constant bombardment that threaten Sage to go mad. He wanted to scream, to rip something apart. He wanted OUT. But he could not claw at the darkness, he could break away from inside his own mind.  
  
On the brink of madness, he felt something pull him back. Something was calling him. Something that was not apart of the darkness. Something so strong it banished all things away until it was overpowering. Not something, someONE.  
  
RYO.  
  
Ryo was in trouble. Ryo was in pain. Ryo was calling to him. Ryo needed him. NOW.  
  
Sage's eyes snapped open. For a second everything was unfocused. Then the world came into cold sharpness. He was laying down, partly covered in a blanket of snow, cold, but his mind was clear. He UNDERSTOOD.  
  
The sound of a door opening and running feet drew his attention away from his new found clarity. A face came into his range of vision. A face he recognized: Casey. He felt a stab of anger go through him, but it was gone within a second. He did not hate Casey.  
  
"Ryo's in trouble. Can you stand?" Casey offered a hand down to him and Sage somehow managed to move his hand to grasp his. Casey pulled him up and Sage stumbled, falling to Casey's arms. His whole body was so cold. "You need to move, get the circulation flowing again."  
  
"Right. I'm working on it."  
  
"We need to go."  
  
"My jeep."  
  
"Can you drive?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Keys?"  
  
"Still in it."  
  
Casey put an arm around Sage for support and walked him to the jeep. Sage walked around and got in by himself as Casey slid into the driver's seat.  
  
"I don't know where is he." Sage said, suddenly very afraid.  
  
"Don't worry, I can find them."  
  
"Them?"  
  
"It's a long story." Casey said, turning the jeep around, and sped off down the open road. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Ryo swallowed the blood that rose up in his throat. Last time he has spit it up and Julian had licked it off of him. He would not give Julian the pleasure of doing it again. He couldn't tell how much time had passed. At first the pain had be distinct; he could feel Julian digging his nails into his flesh, could feel himself bleed, could tell which part of his body was being mutilated, but now the pain all blended together. His whole body throbbed in a blinding red pain, threatening his consciousness and his sanity.  
  
He lay naked on a cold floor, slick with his blood, tied with chains to the wall. He lay there limply, barely conscious. There wasn't apart of his body that Julian had marred with cuts, bruises, and deep gashes. All the while taunting him, tell him he wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Casey. That it was all Casey's fault.  
  
And that had just been the beginning.  
  
Julian sat over him, smiling at his work. This one, he thought, was so exotic. So not Casey's usual tastes... But he is so beautiful. Dark beauty. His blood tastes like fire. He ran his tongue up from Ryo's abdomen to his stomach, savoring the taste of him. Ryo mildly protested the touch, moving now cost him too much energy and pain.  
  
"Oh, little lamb, you are so very rare. So precious. So wonderfully exquisite." Julian lifted Ryo's head up, supporting the back of Ryo's neck with one of his hands. "Do you know WHERE my favorite place to bite someone is?" Julian's other hand traveled down Ryo's body to cup his flaccid sex. Ryo squirmed and let out a muffled no. "Done right it can cause the greatest pleasure you have ever known..but done wrong.you have NEVER felt something more painful."  
  
Julian slid off of Ryo and went to his legs. He pulled them open, wide and exposed. He easily fought off all of Ryo's weak struggles as he chained his legs down. He crawled in between them, a wicked grin on his face. Ryo tensed, waiting for the pain to come.  
  
"No, no, no, precious. You do that and it will only make this worse." Julian thrust two sharp fingers inside him, tearing his skin, coating his passage with blood. Ryo scream caught in the back of his throat. His breath came out is quick successions.  
  
"No..please..don't," he sobbed again. He strained against the bonds, trying to thrash around to throw Julian off. A swift kick in his side stilled him.  
  
"I TOLD you not to. Didn't I? You're making this much harder then it has to be. Just give up and give in to me. It will be so easy.to LET GO."  
  
Ryo remained silent. He bit his lip from crying out. He desperately tried to think of something else, anything else, that would keep him from thinking about what was happening to his body.to his mind.  
  
Then he felt Julian ripping into him and his mind started to tatter.. And when Julian sank his fangs into his him, he released the scream that had been trying to get free and he let go..  
  
********************************************************  
  
"There's my car!" Casey shouted, pulling into the parking lot.  
  
"But where is Ryo?" Sage asked, looking at the surrounding area.  
  
Casey pulled up next to it and jumped out. He checked the driver's side, but Ryo was nowhere to be found.  
  
"I've found tracks! He went this way!" Sage called a few feet away. Together they ran over the snow, leaping like deer over the white drifts.  
  
They both saw the impressions in the snow at the same time. Casey smelled Ryo's blood. "There are two tracks." Sage said, squatting next to them. "It looks like they just came out of nowhere. And there was a struggle." A glint of something in the snow caught his eye. He crawled over to it and his fingers grasped around Ryo's orb. "Oh, god, no." He looked up to Casey, his face asking the question.  
  
"He's not dead, but Julian has him.." a shudder ran though Casey.  
  
Sage stood up, the orb clenched in his fist, "WHERE IS HE?!"  
  
"If you'll give me a few seconds I'll find OUT!" Casey closed his eyes and zoned out everything, trying to find the bond he had with his sire that he longed to sever.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Blood dripping off his chin, Julian's head snapped up. Someone was trying to find him.  
  
"Caaassseey," he hissed.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Casey slammed the bond closed. He staggered in the snow, trying not to retch.  
  
"What? What is it?" Sage went to steady Casey.  
  
Casey coughed a few times, took a few deep breathes to calm his nerves, and in a shaky voice said, "I found him. He's know we're coming."  
  
"But.won't he..?"'  
  
"No, he'll wait. But we don't have much time."  
  
Sage turned to run back to the car.  
  
"No, that's too slow. I have a much faster way." Casey wrapped his arms around Sage and before Sage could protest, they were air born.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Someone's coming to see us, my precious." Julian stroked Ryo's face. Ryo had passed out after Julian had drank from him. "Soon, soon he'll be mine." 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Happy Birthday to Jessica! I've enjoyed so many RPs with you, this chapter is dedicated to you.  
  
Casey and Sage landed outside an abandoned warehouse. It felt colder there, so cold it froze the air in Sage's lungs, making it hard for him to breathe.  
  
Time seems to slow down for Casey. He couldn't keep the memories out..  
  
It has been an abandoned warehouse, very much like the one now. But it had been the summer time. What a wonderful summer that had been, Casey thought. Until Julian came back. Until Julian found me. Until Julian took one of my lovers. Casey could still recall the horror of seeing him...naked and bloodied on the floor..  
  
"ARCANIN!!"  
  
Echoes of the past.  
  
Casey shook his head free from those memories. They were in the past, he could not change them now. But he could stop history from repeating itself. He could keep it from happening again. He could save Ryo.  
  
"Casey?" Sage's voice sounded tentative, maybe even a bit worried.  
  
"What? Sorry. It was just....a memory. I'm alright."  
  
Sage went to the door and tested it, locked up tight. But he could see that it had been used recently. Some of the rust had been worn off. He threw his whole body weight into it, but still the door didn't budge, but it did protest much to being slammed against.  
  
"Allow me." Casey said, pulling Sage away from the door. Casey closed his hands around the knob and twisted. There was a stratifying crunch as the lock broke and he pulled back, taking the door with it.  
  
"God, your strong."  
  
"One of the many perks of being an immortal. Now let's go."  
  
"They're here, my little lamb. They are coming for us." Julian with drew from over Ryo's still form. The only sign of life was the tiny movement of his chest. "And I have to get ready to welcome in our guests." Ryo gave no sign that he heard Julian. Julian would have been very surprised if he had. Still, Ryo did had a great amount of stamina. Much more then Casey's last one. Julian sneered at the thought.  
  
Casey walked silently down the dark halls, Sage close by him. Every senses was on high alert. Julian could pull anything. He didn't think Sage was ready for what lay beyond them. They reached a closed door and Casey halted before entering. His hand reached out and pushed open the door....  
  
Ryo lay naked on the floor, covered in his own blood and semen. He was bound by heavy chains and looked to be barely alive.  
  
"RYO!" Sage bolted from the door and collapsed next to Ryo's limp form. "Oh, god...," Sage's voice cracked with emotions. "Oh.god, no, please, Ryo...."  
  
All of the hair on the back of Casey's neck stood up a split second before he felt Julian's presence enter the room. "Good Evening." Julian's voice was calm, controlled. He stood in the far corner, perfectly composed.  
  
Casey forced himself to turn and look at him. God, he thought, how long as it been since...since I was right here. Julian was still amazingly beautiful. But still amazingly insane.  
  
"SON OF A BTICH!!" Sage surged up, ready to commit murder, but Casey held him back. He didn't know what Julian capable of. Sage thought himself strong, but Julian was much more strong then Sage would like to have believed. Casey knew, he knew first hand.  
  
"Sage! NO!" Casey shouted.  
  
"My, my, so forceful. I can see why he isn't your type, Casey," Julian purred. Julian walked towards them slowly, enjoying the little torment. Terror flooded through Casey. His whole being was screaming at him to run away NOW! When he didn't move, his body waited in anticipation for the first blow. When it didn't come, he looked up. Julian stood less then a few inches in front of him. A sadistic grin on his face.  
  
Julian brought his hands up to cup Casey's face. Casey's eyes widened in fear. His heart started to pound at an accelerated rate. He found that he couldn't move. Julian always held this power over him. He made him weak, unable to protect himself, or those around him. Casey had hopped he had over come this. "Hn. Just as usual, Casey. My slightest touch brings you to your knees. It's so pathetic."  
  
"No...." Casey whispered.  
  
"No? You are not able make the decisions here. You are not the one in control here. It's me. And I will decide on how I will take my pleasure out of you," his eyes strayed to Sage, "and this little toy you have brought with you."  
  
"BASTARD!" Sage broke out of Casey's protection and made a swing and Julian's face. Julian easily side steeped it.  
  
"You want to fight me, boy?" Julian laughed. "Alright, I will make a game of you." Sage was not deterred by Julian's words. He fought, will all he had. Sage knew he was fast, but he wasn't even touching Julian. Slowly, he was starting to become aware of what he was dealing with.  
  
"I'm growing board with you," Julian said.  
  
"Yeah? Well, if you'd just stay still I could make this a lot less boring for you."  
  
"Really?" Suddenly Julian was right in front of Sage. "Alright, hit me as hard as you can."  
  
Sage bunched up his fist and let it fly. When it landed, he expected for Julian to recoil, for bones to break. But Julian didn't move. No emotion went across his face as Sage's fist slammed into his face. He didn't even move. "What the..?"  
  
Before Sage knew what hit him, he was flying across the room. He landed hard on his left leg, hearing the sound of bones break before the pain registered with his brain. Sage had no time to react before Julian was hauling him up and smashing his face in.  
  
While Julian was occupied with Sage, Casey turned to Ryo. He crawled over to his body and tried to wake him up. Ryo was just barely clinging onto life. He needed Sage's orb or..Casey's mind went into a bad place. NO! he said to himself. I will NOT change him! He deserves so much then this. But I can give him enough to survive long enough for Sage to heal him... Casey slashed open his wrist and let the blood drip onto Ryo's slightly open mouth and prayed.  
  
Seconds ticked by. Each one more painful to endure. It's not working, oh god, it's not-." Ryo's breathing eased. A bit of color returned to his skin. The very deep gashes started to mend. Casey creased giving Ryo blood. He felt his own gash heal itself, rather like a sharp tingling sensation. Ryo's eyes fluttered and then very slowly opened. It was then Casey saw Sage being hurled across the room and Julian beating him like a punching bag.  
  
"STOP IT!!" he screamed. He didn't know what he was thinking, he only reacted. He got up from the floor and pulled Julian off of Sage. "STOP IT! PLEASE!!" he cried. Looking back, it was probably more of Julian's shock that he had tried to stop him, then his own strength that separated the two. Sage slumped to the floor with a short cry.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" Julian raised his hand to slap Casey, but Casey spoke first.  
  
"No, listen to me, please. If I return with you, if I let myself by yours again, will you let them go?"  
  
"What?" Julian lowered his hand and stared at Casey.  
  
"If I go back to you, be yours, to do with however you see fit, will you let them go? That's what you want, isn't it? Me back? Be your lover again?"  
  
Julian thought about this.  
  
"Julian, please, don't you want me?" Casey pressed himself against Julian. He ran his fingers over Julian's face. "Don't you still love me?"  
  
Seeing that Julian was distracted, Sage managed to pull himself over to Ryo.  
  
"Ryo?" he whispered.  
  
"Sa...Sage?"  
  
"Shhhhh.is gonna be ok." Sage fished out his orb and started to use it to heal Ryo's most serious wounds. It took a few minutes, but soon Ryo was able to breath without any pain and his head felt clear. The majority of the pain went away.  
  
"Sage, you're hurt!" Ryo sat up, the world swam a little, but it went away quickly.  
  
"I'm fine. Nothing to be worried about. I've had worse."  
  
"And Casey?" Ryo asked, looking around.  
  
"Yes, what about Casey?" Julian said, arms wrapped around him. "He's seen the errors of his way and has agreed to be my good little child again, like he should have been in the first place. He's realized he's over stepped his bounds and that he belongs to me. And ONLY me."  
  
"Casey.." Ryo said, reaching out for him.  
  
"No, just go, Ryo. Take Sage and go. And never, ever look back." Casey was trying to hold back his tears. "Did you hear me? GO ON! LEAVE! I don't want to see you! GET AWAY!!" Casey was crying by the end.  
  
"Go now, before I change my mind."  
  
Sage understood. "Ryo, help me up. Come on, let's go."  
  
Ryo shakily got to his feet and pulled up Sage, supporting his weight. They walked slowly to the door and Ryo turned to look back. "I-."  
  
Casey lowered his head sadly in defeat. "Good-bye, Ryo." God help you, RUN! And Ryo ran as fast as he could with Sage being dragged behind him. He didn't stop until they were out in the snow. The doors slammed shut behind them. All that remained was the sharp chill of the air. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Ryo was confused, disoriented, and cold. His mind was having a hard time grasping what had just transpired. On second thought, she thought, maybe I don't want to know just yet. "Sage....we need to get out..." Ryo's teeth started to chatter.  
  
Sage wrapped his arms around Ryo, trying to keep him warm. "You dropped this," Sage said, handing Ryo back his orb. "Call your sub-armor."  
  
Ryo took it gratefully and summoned his sub-armor. It took the edge off the cold, but they both needed to get out of cold soon. "Sage, how far away is the car?"  
  
"I don't know....he flew." Sage collapsed into a snow bank. His leg did not look good. Sage was also sporting a black eye, cut lip, puffy checks, and a splattering of bruises and cuts. "I don't think I could make it back..."  
  
"And I'm not leaving you here. We'll need to teleport back home.or at least to the cars." "Home."  
  
Ryo nodded. Seconds later red and green light washed over them and they disappeared. They ended up in a jumbled heap in the living room.  
  
"JESUS!" Kento squawked, almost jumping off the sofa.  
  
"What?" Sai's voice came from the kitchen. "Did you loose your video game?"  
  
"Ah..no. There seems to be a big pile of Sage and Ryo on the living room floor.  
  
There was a loud crash in the kitchen, followed by a bunch of swearing and Sai came flying into the room. "OH MY GOD! Are they alright? SAGE?! RYO!! Can you hear me?!"  
  
"What's all the noise down..oh my god." Rowen froze at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Stop...yelling. We're not dead. We can hear you," Sage grumbled. Sai reached for him and brushed up against his broken leg. Sage let out a sharp hiss, eyes going wide. "Except that."  
  
"Is there anything else broken?"  
  
"I don't know." Sage coughed and spat blood on the floor.  
  
"Shit, we need to get you to a hospital. ROWEN!"  
  
"I'm here." Rowen said walking quickly next to Sai.  
  
"I'm going to trying and patch him up before we get to hospital. I need lots and lots of bandages and medical tape and go out back and make splints. I'm going to try and stabilize his leg."  
  
"Right!" Rowen was off running.  
  
"By stabilize you mean set his leg?" Ryo asked, taking hold of Sage's hand and pulled him into a almost sitting position.  
  
"Yes," Sai nodded.  
  
"Shit," Sage groaned.  
  
Rowen returned in 5 minutes with the stuff Sai had requested. "Ok, now Ryo and Rowen, hold him down. This is going to hurt."  
  
"I've had broken bones before, I KNOW!" Sage snapped.  
  
Ryo and Rowen did their best to immobilize Sage. "Ready?" Sai asked.  
  
Sage gripped Ryo's hands even tighter. "Do it."  
  
Sai twisted Sage's leg back into its normal place.  
  
"AHH!! FUCK!!!" Sage screamed in pain.  
  
"Kento, the splints!" Sai shouted over Sage. Kento quickly helped Sai tie the splints around Sage's battered leg. "There, it's over."  
  
"Want morphine.NOW."  
  
"We'll get you there as quickly as possible, I promise," Ryo said, giving him a kiss.  
  
Through all the confusion and getting us to the Hospital I didn't have time to think about Casey. I was more focused on making sure Sage was alright. It wasn't until after all the running around had stopped that I was able to take everything in.  
  
They had wanted me and Sage to stay at the hospital over night, but I refused. I couldn't stay there. Now I sit out on the back porch watching the stars twinkle in the cold clear night sky. It's all I can do not to break down and cry. But that would be letting Julian win. As much as it pained me, I would not give in. Oh, but it hurt though. I sat there reliving everything. Before, I thought I had been through hell. I had been wrong. So terribly wrong. Hell was not facing down warlords, Hell was having your body ripped apart and desecrated, again and again.  
  
And I don't know what I'm going to do with myself. I can't cope... I can't deal with this.... I can't understand. It hurts so much. I must of taken 5 showers since we've gotten home. I just can't feel clean, I don't think I ever will again.  
  
Ryo brought his knees up to his chest and tried to curl up as small as he could. He rocked himself slowly, but he found no comfort in it. He wanted to cry so badly, but the tears could just not come out.  
  
Whymewhymewhymewhymewhyme...  
  
"Ryo?"  
  
Whymewhymewhymewhymewhyme...  
  
"Ryo?"  
  
Someone put a hand on Ryo's shoulder. Ryo's head jerked up, mind going into a blind panic and tried to get away from the person touching him.  
  
"Whoa! Whoa! Ryo! It's me! It's ok!"  
  
"Casey?"  
  
"Yeah. Ryo I-,"  
  
Ryo launched himself at Casey, clinging to him tightly. He gripped him with all the strength he possessed. "Oh, thank god." Then Ryo found his tears, and they fell unbidden but not unwelcomed.  
  
Casey returned the embrace. "God, Ryo. I'm so sorry. I couldn't save you. I'm so sorry. God, I'm sorry, Ryo." Casey cried into Ryo's hair which formed small ice crystals.  
  
They stayed like that for many minutes. It was Casey who broke the embrace. He took up Ryo's face in his hands and looked him in the eye. "Ryo," he said sternly. Ryo cast his eyes down, unable to meet Casey's gaze. "Ryo, look at me." Ryo slowly drew his eyes up to Casey. "Look at me and know no matter what Julian did to you, he holds no sway over you. You are still you and are still whole. You are still strong. You will over come this and be stronger."  
  
Ryo's voice was small, but strong, "Ok." He wiped the tear off of his face with his coat sleeve. "Casey? What about you? Are you going to...... We can help-."  
  
"No, I have to do this myself. Don't worry yourself over me. I can't stay long. I just came to make sure you were all right."  
  
Ryo managed a small smile.  
  
"It's going to be alright for you now Ryo. With you and Sage. I promise you that."  
  
"DAMMIT I DON'T CARE!! What about you?!"  
  
Casey was silent, considering his words carefully. "It was never about me. It was always about helping you. That's all I wanted. To make sure that you would be happy."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Hush. Please, Ryo. Don't make this any harder. Just promise me you'll be alright? Promise me you won't let...."  
  
"Yes. I promise. Casey, how can this be goodbye? How can you let this be goodbye?"  
  
"Because this is the way it has to be."  
  
"It's such bullshit! And you know it!"  
  
"Yeah. But I'd rather it be me, then you, you know." Casey stroked Ryo's cheeks, brushing away a few absent strands of his hair. "I will always remember you." He gave Ryo a fleeting kiss and with a blast of wind he was taken away.  
  
"Goodbye." Ryo whispered to the wind. 


	10. Epilouge

Epilogue  
  
(Mariah Carey's Always Be My Baby)  
  
(Do do doop)  
  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)  
  
(Do do doop dum)  
  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)  
  
(Do do doop)  
  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)  
  
(Do do doop dum)  
  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)  
  
We were as one, babe  
  
For a moment in time  
  
And it seemed everlasting  
  
That you would always be mine  
  
Now you want to be free  
  
So I'll let you fly  
  
'Cause I know in my heart, babe  
  
Our love will never die  
  
No  
  
You'll always be a part of me  
  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
  
Boy, don't you know you can't escape me  
  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby  
  
And we'll linger on  
  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby  
  
(Do do doop)  
  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)  
  
(Do do doop dum)  
  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)  
  
I ain't gonna cry, no  
  
And I won't beg you to stay  
  
If you're determined to leave boy  
  
I will not stand in your way  
  
But inevitably, you'll be back again  
  
'Cause you know in your heart, babe  
  
Our love will never end  
  
No  
  
You'll always be a part of me  
  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
  
Boy, don't you know you can't escape me  
  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby And we'll linger on  
  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby  
  
I know that you'll be back, boy  
  
When your days and your nights get a little bit colder  
  
I know that you'll be right back, baby  
  
Oh baby, believe me  
  
It's only a matter of time  
  
Time  
  
You'll always be a part of me  
  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
  
Boy, don't you know you can't escape me  
  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby  
  
And we'll linger on  
  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby  
  
You'll always be a part of me  
  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
  
Boy, don't you know you can't escape me  
  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby  
  
And we'll linger on  
  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby  
  
(Do do doop)  
  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)  
  
(Do do doop dum)  
  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)  
  
(Do do doop)  
  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)  
  
(Do do doop dum)  
  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)  
2 years later..  
  
Ryo awoke late in the darkness of the night. Sage slept soundly beside him, unaware of anything amiss. For a few seconds Ryo could not put his finger on just what had woken him up. The house was silent, no wind moved through the tress outside, he didn't feel any presents of danger. Then he felt something tugging at him, not physically, but something telling him to move.  
  
A call.  
  
Ryo silently got out of bed and put on a pair of loose pants and a t-shirt. It was a warm summer night so he didn't bother with sandals. Without a sound he moved downstairs and outside; pulled by an unseen force. He soon realized he was going towards the lake.  
  
The moon shone down on a cloudless night, making the water sparkle. A lone figure stood upon the dock, and in spite of the warm weather wore a long trench coat, looking out at the shimmering water.  
  
The figure turned when Ryo approached and the face caught in the moonlight and the long red hair shone and dark green eyes sparkled.  
  
"Ryo."  
  
"Casey." Casey reached out a hand towards Ryo and Ryo took it gratefully and was pulled into Casey's embrace. Ryo found there were tears in his eyes as he settled against him.  
  
"I've missed you," Ryo whispered into Casey's shoulder.  
  
"And I you." Casey moved slightly away from Ryo and put and hand gently under his chin to lift Ryo's head up. "And I'll have none of that," he said whipping away Ryo's tears.  
  
"I'm sorry! It's just that, after everything, I was so worried what was going to happen to you.."  
  
"I know. Even after everything you still cared about me. You still amaze me, Ryo."  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes, I'm more then ok. I'm wonderful. And what about you? Are you happy?"  
  
"Yes, very much. We're all happy."  
  
"No more treating you bad?"  
  
"No, he's doing quite fine."  
  
"Good," Casey hugged Ryo one more time, letting his head rest on Ryo's shoulder.  
  
They remained that way for some time, until Casey broken the silence. "I should go."  
  
"No! Please stay, just for a while longer."  
  
"It's not my place."  
  
"Just for the night?" Ryo took Casey's face in his hands. "Please?" Ryo let his lips brush against Casey lips and without another thought, brought it to a full kiss.  
  
Casey's grip on Ryo tightened, but he did not push Ryo away at once. He let himself be deluded. He let himself dream that there wasn't everything against them, keeping them apart.  
  
It didn't last.  
  
"No, Ryo, what are you doing?" Casey pushed Ryo away and stumbled back.  
  
"Making you stay." Ryo said seductively. "Is it working?"  
  
"Ryo please don't do that. I'll stay tonight, but not because of that."  
  
Ryo nods and gives him a small smile.  
  
"Don't look so sad, it doesn't suit that pretty face of yours. We still have the rest of the night. We should make use of it."  
  
Ryo looked out over the water. "It would be a perfect night for a swim."  
  
"Yes, it would."  
  
"You can't swim in all that." Ryo reached up to slide the trench coat off of Casey's shoulders. Casey didn't move, allowing Ryo to remove his coat. Ryo moved down to his shoes, slowly unlacing each one and letting Casey step out of him, and then pulling off his socks. He then fingered the hem of Casey's shirt but Casey's hand grasped his.  
  
"I can do the rest myself."  
  
"Killjoy."  
  
"Don't I know it." Casey quickly removed his shirt and Ryo followed suit. "Come on!" Casey grabbed Ryo's hand and ran to the edge of the dock. "On the count of three, ok? One...two...THREE!" They jumped hand in hand into the cool water.  
  
They spent hours swimming in the dark waters, swimming with each other, playing, rough housing; dunking each other, Casey would pick Ryo up and toss him a little ways away, they tried to race each other but Ryo only won when Casey let him. They would swing over the water on the new tire swing and jump off it, or just sit it, letting the motion of the swing lull them into some semblance of peace.  
  
After they were tired they crawled up on the dock and lay there, looking up at the stars and watched as they faded away in the early morning light.  
  
"So what happened after you left? What happened to Julian?" Ryo asked. They both lay on their sides, hands interlaced, facing each other, eyes locked together. "He won't come looking for you again, will he?"  
  
"No, he won't come looking for me or you. Shortly after we left They came and took Julian away. My pleas had been heard. They finally saw that Julian was crazy."  
  
"Where did they take him?"  
  
"I don't know. They wouldn't tell me and I didn't really care to know."  
  
"Have you found anyone?" Ryo was hesitant to ask. Part of him still felt for Casey.  
  
Casey chuckled. "No, but it doesn't matter. I'm not looking for anyone. It's just gonna be me now. That's the way I want it to be. I'm trying to focus more on work. I'm trying to help be producer to new music artists. I've had a lot of experience in music before, so it won't be that hard."  
  
"Do you really have to go?"  
  
"Yes, I do. My place isn't here."  
  
"I don't want you to go."  
  
"I know, but I can hardly stay too. I wish I could, though. I thought you were happy here. Happy with Sage."  
  
"I am, but with you it's different. Special, because it's you and only I know it. I can't really think of how to explain it in words."  
  
"I understand. But always know that there will always be apart of me in you. Just as I will always have a part of you in me. Forever."  
  
Casey moved to close the distance between them and let his fingers slide through Ryo's hair, one last time. Their lips met in one last desperate kiss that had to last for eternity. Then Casey was standing, putting on his shirt, sock and shoes. He picked up his trench coat and looked back at Ryo who was sitting up.  
  
"I can't think of anything else to say," Casey admitted.  
  
"Then don't. We don't need words." Ryo stood up and gave Casey a tight hug. "Good-bye. I'll miss you."  
  
"As will I. I hope you have wonderful fulfilled life Sananda Ryo."  
  
"Will I ever see you again?" Ryo hated that his voice sounded a bit too needy, to pleading.  
  
Casey paused then pulled back from Ryo embrace. "I don't think so."  
  
"Why?" Ryo's voice was straining with effort from holding back tears.  
  
"It's better that way. I'd only get in the way of things."  
  
"What things?"  
  
"In the way of the way it should be. You belong with Sage. You don't have a life with me. You know that, deep down in your soul, as do I. You and he are one. I've done enough damage."  
  
"Won't you be lonely?"  
  
"Don't you worry about me. I'll be alright. I've pulled through worse, you know."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"I've got to go. Take care Ryo." He left one kiss on the top of Ryo's head and then he was gone.  
  
Simply gone. 


End file.
